Hero
by Sushigirl07
Summary: Final Cut. Song Fic after the second season. Hope ya'll like it!


Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth! Okay I've had this idea for like ever. Okay it starts after the knights are sent back to Tokyo for the second time. So they've been trying to go back but nothing will work! Some one is missing their loved one to death, but will they get to go home to Cephiro before the inevitable happens? The song is sung by Enrique Inglesias. *Flashback/Dream thingy* //song//  
  
Let me be your Hero  
  
She tossed under her bed covers. She sat up with a start tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollable. She had been having flashbacks of him.  
  
//I can be your hero, baby.//  
  
Her eyes opened wider as she saw him saving her from a monster. * "Stand back I can take care of it." He told her as he stepped in front of her to protect her then her mind flashed again.  
  
//I can kiss away the pain.//  
  
*He pushed his lips to hers in their first kiss after the final battle with Lady Debonair.*  
  
//I will stand by you forever.//  
  
*She saw him holding her hand as she started to fade away coming back to Cephiro.*  
  
//You can take my breath away.//  
  
She gasped as she saw him for the last time. She couldn't go on like this. She couldn't think strait. She jumped out of bed and pulled on her winter jacket and ran out of her house.  
  
//Would you dance if I asked you to dance?//  
  
he was walking as the first snow of the season started to fall on her as she closed her eyes and felt more hot tears spilled down her cheeks. "Ferio.." she whispered to the wind was she cried.  
  
//Would you run and never look back?//  
  
She started running knowing exactly were her legs and her heart were taking her. Tokyo Tower. She ran and never looked back at her house.  
  
//Would you cry if you saw me cry?//  
  
She didn't know but in Cephiro someone was thinking of her too. "Fuu." He said as too a tear fell down his scarred cheek.  
  
//And would you save my soul, tonight?//  
  
Fuu reached the Tower and slammed into the gates, they were locked. She struggled to open them but finally she forced them open and ran in. She found the stairs and ran up them skipping every other one. She threw open the door and ran out and slammed against the window and stared vacantly at the snow falling down slowly like in a dream. As if in a dream she saw his smiling face.  
  
//Would you tremble if I touched your lips?//  
  
She felt his hand come to her lips and brush them lightly as she pressed her cold, pale hands against the freezing window.  
  
//Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.//  
  
Ferio had walked over to his window in the castle and saw strange white fluffy things falling from the sky then he saw something reflected in the window. "Fuu!" He tried to grasp her but the image faded and he was left standing in the dark room. (okay so this is not the song but, this is kinda like Untold but that's okay)  
  
//Now would you die for the one you loved?//  
  
Fuu was looking down at the ground from the very top of Tokyo Tower. "Ferio." She whispered as the glass disappeared from the window and Fuu as if in a trance she slowly walked out in to the night and started to fall. She closed her eyes waiting to hit the ground but it never came.  
  
//Hold me in your arms, tonight.//  
  
She wrapped her arms around her envisioning Ferio holding her.  
  
//I can be your hero, baby.//  
  
She was still falling and she opened her eyes and saw nothing but land and snow and a castle. Ferio had opened the windows and ran onto his balcony trying to find were Fuu was. He looked up and.  
  
//I can kiss away the pain.//  
  
Fuu came falling down into his open arms. "Ferio." She barley got out through her tears.  
  
//I will stand by you forever.//  
  
"Oh Fuu." Ferio pulled her close to him and buried his face in her hair smelling the beautiful sent of her. "Ferio I've missed you more than can be expressed in words." Fuu cried as Ferio looked in to those emerald eyes he had been longing to see for what seemed like an eternity of torture not being able to be with her, hold her in his arms, look into her eyes, feel her lips against his.  
  
//You can take my breath away.//  
  
Ferio moved closer to Fuu's face as Fuu gazed into his eyes and waited for. She felt his warms lips come to hers in the sweetest kiss ever imagined. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him closer to her deepening the kiss.  
  
//Would you swear that you'll always be mine?//  
  
"I'll.never.leave.again.I.swear.it.I'll.stay here.forever.and.be.yours.and.only.yours.Ferio." Fuu told him between frenzied kisses.  
  
//Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?//  
  
"Fuu.I.love.you.never.leave." He said as he kissed her.  
  
//Am I in too deep? Ha ve I lost my mind?//  
  
Fuu closed her eyes and thought that it must be a wonderful dream she knew she must be going crazy but.  
  
//I don't care...//  
  
She didn't care.  
  
//You're here tonight.//  
  
She opened her eyes and knew it was real as Ferio pulled her into his room out of the snow and coldness of the sky.  
  
//I can be your hero, baby.//  
  
Fuu again felt Ferio's lips on her enjoying every moment.  
  
//I can kiss away the pain.//  
  
Ferio couldn't believe that he was holding the very angel he had been thinking of and wishing to see with all his will.  
  
//I will stand by you forever.//  
  
Ferio put Fuu on the ground as Fuu pulled of her jacket and wrapped her arms around his waist as she kissed him more passionately.  
  
//You can take my breath away.//  
  
Fuu let go of her hold on Ferio's lips and stared up into his amber eyes. "Ferio I love you." "Oh Fuu I will love you till the day I die." Ferio told her pulling her close to him.  
  
//Oh, I just want to hold you.//  
  
He hugged her close to him feeling the warmth of her body against his.  
  
//I just want to hold you.//  
  
Fuu was smiling wildly, enjoying the way he felt against her and the way he warmed her inside out.  
  
//Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?//  
  
Ferio laid his head on Fuu's soft hair as Fuu pressed her face into Ferio's chest.  
  
//I don't care...You're here tonight.//  
  
"Fuu never leave again I don't think I could live without you." Ferio told her as she moved her head back and looked lovingly in to his tawny eyes. "Ferio all that matters is that I'm here now, Forever." She told him as she placed her hand over the x scar on his cheek and gazed into his eyes.  
  
//I can be your hero, baby.//  
  
Ferio placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly moved them to her neck and then cupped her face in his strong hands.  
  
//I can kiss away the pain.//  
  
He pulled her face to his as she let her hand fall to his chest.  
  
//I will stand by your forever. You can take my breath away.//  
  
He kissed her with all of the passion he felt. Fuu started to unbutton his shirt and placed her hands on his bare shoulders and pulled him closer to her.  
  
//I can be your hero.//  
  
Ferio felt cold chills run up and down his spine as Fuu touched him and he broke the kiss. "Oh sorry Ferio." (okay not song, sorry if Fuu's a little OCC but wouldn't you be a little well aggressive if you were just about to die for the one you love and then you find them so sorry)  
  
//I can kiss away the pain.//  
  
"Fuu it's okay." Ferio said pulling Fuu down on to the bed next to him. He took off his shirt completely and Fuu turned a little red as he pulled her next to him as kissed her cheek and then her lips.  
  
//And I will stand by you forever.//  
  
Fuu felt his hands come to her shoulders and push her nightgown of them a little as he pushed her down to the bed kissing her.  
  
//You can take my breath away.//  
  
Fuu ran her hands up and down his naked back and pushed him down closer to him.  
  
//You can take my breath away.//  
  
Ferio broke the kiss one last time and looked into her emerald eyes. "Fuu."  
  
//I can be your hero.//  
  
"I will protect you from everything that comes no matter. Fuu I'll love you till the end of time and beyond." Ferio told her. "Ferio I love you and I'll never stop loving you." Fuu said before putting her hands on his face and pulling him into an all-telling kiss.  
  
~End~ _~ They lived happily ever after in Cephiro as King and Queen.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
I hope you liked my first song fic. Please review because I don't know if I did well or not? 1/14/03 hehehe I just felt like reposting this for no reason.I fixed some of the stuff but if there is still some bad grammar and stuff I'm sorry.I know the song is kinda old now so I'm sorry. 


End file.
